Boston
by musicalEdward
Summary: Okay this is before Edward met Bella.  It is when Carlisle told the Cullens that they were moving back to forks after the treaty.  This is my first story so please be nice! I like music so if i write more stories they will be about music and edward! R&R!


**OOOOkay….. This is my first fan fiction soo please be nice. As you may find out I am obsessed with music. I love everything about it so please don't call me a freak!! I do not own any of these amazingly brilliant characters the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. Also I do not own this song….. Sigh… the talented Augustana does. Darn it!! Please R&R!**

Boston

Carlisle has been working in the California Hospital for 4 years now. All of us (meaning Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and I) have graduated from high school already. God only knows how many times we have graduated. Maybe that is our punishment. We are forced to learn the same things over and over again for eternal damnation. He really hates us.

"Edward, can you please try, and make that stuff sound at least safe for our ears." Emmet yelled at me from the living room. Rosalie was with him, and I think they were playing Mario Kart or something.

I was sitting at my piano. The one place that I could escape from the thoughts of others, and instead, only be enveloped in mine. I loved my piano, it was big, black, beautiful and sounded amazing. It was a top-of-the-line Grand Piano and it was well worth the money.

I was working on a song that I was trying to make but I just didn't have the feel of it yet. I needed something that could help me understand the song that I was writing, yet nothing came to mind. For a song to work you have to feel the music, not just hear it.

That is the beauty of music. No matter where you go you will always hear music. In some places they have different rules for it, but in the end it still sounds amazing. Some songs are just unbearable to listen to, but some songs you just want to sit down and listen to them forever. Kind of like teachers.

Thinking that this would have to wait until another day, I went upstairs to go to my room. I put on a jazz CD that I haven't listened to in a while, sat down, and tried to play the song in my head.

A few minutes later I heard Carlisle come home. I could hear him like he was talking right beside me, even though I was on the upper floor and he was down below. In a calm voice I heard him ask for the "children".

Meaning the younger ones, including me, I went downstairs.

"What do you need Dad?" Alice asked.

As if she didn't know.

"I want to have a family meeting' Carlisle said 'and I want you guys to really think about the topic"

He looked at me. "_Edward I want your opinion on this too. Please try and understand. I know we made a deal with the werewolves but it has been more than 40 years. I think that they have forgotten the deal so why don't we try . Okay?"_

Nodding my head, I entered the dining room. Everyone was already seated, with confused looks on their faces.

Except for Alice.

She could barely keep still, she was so excited. Probably looking forward to go house shopping or something. Sitting down, Carlisle started to talk. He said that we have been in California for a few years now and each year is stretching the age limit for all of us. He wanted out opinion on where we would stay. He suggested Forks in Washington, and in less than a minute everyone agreed.

Then it hit me. I ran to my piano, sitting down and started to play. The idea hit me like a wrecking ball. My fingers moved so smoothly across the keys, almost as if I had played this song for my whole life. Scratch that _existence_. Thinking of where to begin my voice just came out in a song.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? oh it has begun... _

_Oh dear you look so lost, your eyes are red, the tears have shed _

_This world you must have crossed. _

_You said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains..._

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...I__ think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start over ,where no one knows my name_

_I'll get out of california, I__'m tired of the weather_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to spain_

_I think I'm going to Boston, I__ think I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town to leave this all behind_

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset_

_I hear its nice in the summer, some snow would be nice_

_Boston...where no one knows my name_

It came out beautifully. As I turned around I saw my whole family standing in the doorway. All of their eyes filled with emotion. The first one to speak was Emmet.

_"_Now that my brother, is music". Esme just nodded, Alice was actually standing still for once.

_"_that was beautiful Edward" Carlisle said. " but may I just ask what made you think of the lyrics?"

_"_I don't know, I've been wanting to write a song soon, and I just needed some inspiration. I guess that talk gave me the boost I needed"

_"_thank you for that Edward, it really was beautiful" Esme said in her motherly tone.

" Thanks mom"

I don't know how I figured out those lyrics, but I just thought they fit well with the song. Like I said, music is my one love.

**Okay how did you guys like it???** **I told you I was obsessed!! Please R&R, and this is only a story and not a chapter of a chapter book. But if I get some good reviews then I might write more. (cough cough) in case you didn't figure it out before this is set before Edward met Bella.**

**Thanks!! **_  
_


End file.
